Forgotten Realms Rewrite
by Genowar
Summary: "Have you made up your mind." a man questions looking out towards the ocean I stand up nodding the man looks towards the see a small smile on his face "Not every story has a happy ending you know... And this plan of yours could end up making an ending like that you do understand right?" the man questions I nod yet again "That's all I needed to hear... Good luck out there, Kid."
1. Chapter 1: The Next Tale

**"A broken soul is like a fallen mind but just because it's broken doesn't mean it's gone all you have to do is find the pieces and put them together but even if you did do that. The cracks still remain."**

A black void stretches out, creating a seemingly endless abyss, and yet somewhere in this abyss, three people sat in white chairs that matched their light cloaks. Eventually, one of the three spoke grabbing a cup from the table in the center "Are the rumors true?" this man questioned taking a sip from his drink, "Is he arriving?" The man clarifyed, setting his cup down.

"Perhaps." A woman states her hands on her lap "There is enough evidence for us to believe that he will be. But he could end up destroying this realm." the woman states showing worry

Another man sighs the two look to him "It matters not how much risk is involved if we had another choice we would have taken it by now. The fact of the matter is this realm needs him. For better or for worse we are sentenced to oblige such is the will of the Dreamweaver." the man explains his voice held absolute authority over the other two "...We must prepare." with that, the three of them vanished, and the table seemed to twist into a glitchy portal.

Another man walked towards it seeming to be one with the shadows he smiled seeing the glitchy portal "This game... Is so much more intrusting, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

My eyes open slowly I grab my forehead letting world come back into view a dresser on the wall, with a window right next to it the curtains were opened allowing a beam of light in the center of the room I walk to the dresser changing out of my pajamas into my usual attire a striped shirt and light blue jeans.

I grab my phone from the floor of my bed, turning it on school with be starting soon. I smile walking out of my room and down the wooden stairs.

A smell immediately hit my face it was warm. I walk into the dining room seeing pancakes on the table Torile smiles from the kitchen "Oh there you are I was just about to wake you up." Torile states walking into the room, I smile taking a seat.

"Thanks for the food mom." It was a pleasant exchange we talked for a bit before I eventually got out of the chair, after all, I do have school today Torile raises a brow

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Torile questions handing me my backpack. I shake my head smiling

"No, I'm walking with Kid today," I explain taking my bag Torile nods accepting my answer

"Very well, then. Stay safe, Frisk." Torile smiles and I smile back before finnaly leaving.

* * *

I open my eyes feeling the wind flowing past my face. Where am I? I couldn't help but wonder. Falling? Am I Falling? Why? How did I start falling? There was something else. My name what was it again? Pain rushes to my head, "Gah! Ok, that thought is off limits..." I mutter I shift my weight around flipping myself around trying to see if there was anything in the direction I'm falling. Huh a park below me?

Wait... Below as in the area, I'm falling... Oh no.

I hold my arms up in an X praying to some knowing well that this fall is likely going to kill me there was a lot of sounds when I hit... But everything faded to black soon enough

**AN: Uhh hi not dead! I know surprising and yes I have decided to rewrite this story as I now feel I can make it a bit better then it was... So uhh Stick with me to the end if you want to. Have a beautiful day everyone :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Glitch

Walking to school takes a bit of time, but I enjoy it.

It gives me a bit of time to myself, even now six months after the barrier has broken, it still feels like a dream.

I smile to myself as Monster Kid keeps chattering at my side he stops suddenly looking towards the sky "Yo... What's that?" Kid questions I raise a brow looking at the sky as well. Is that a person?

Without thinking twice, I start running towards the area the kid was falling

_**"A blade is quite the tool. It can be used to save the lives of those around you, and it can just as easily be used to take those very lives you wish to save." **_

* * *

I grit my teeth sliding along the tiled floor. The ground shifted up as I did blood ran down my face and right arm.

A glitching skeleton smiles at the end of this hallway "You don't seem to get it do you glitch? You're fated to die here in this very hallway." the skeleton states strings fire from his fingertips.

I slash away at these strings gritting my teeth, but eventually, they grabbed onto my red soul I could see cracks being sent into it.

"Strange... I've heard rumors that you were strong? But compared to others I've faced you seem pretty weak to me." Error states chuckling "Oh well not like it matters just another universe to fade to the dust."

I grit my teeth as my vision starts to swirl... Soon enough, everything faded to black.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I couldn't feel any pain I raise my hand just above my face. I then run a hand through my silver hair, "I'm... Not dead?" I question I groan getting up dirt fell off my blue jeans for some reason my body was stiff I realize that I was in some kind of crater I look up and two my left noticing a kid in a striped shirt. "Uhh hey there." I wave

They looked at me with caution, "Who are you." They demanded to know.

I started to get out of the crater before answering there question "Well I'm not too sure myself but it would be useful to have something to go by, wouldn't it... Let's go with Mj for now." For some reason, that name rolled off my tongue almost like I've used it a million times.

"You don't remember?" the kid questioned I nod they frown as I finnaly reach the top and shove my hands into the pockets of my red jacket "...My names Frisk." I hold out my hand they don't do anything, so I retract it.

"I get it gotta be cautious." I state as I start to walk by the "Well I'm just gonna be on my wa-" a yellow bullet flew by my face hitting a nearby tree putting a hole in it. I turn around, noticing a yellow gun in Frisk's hand they seemed worried.

"Don't move." They ordered I frown saying nothing "Where are you from?" they question

"Dunno."

"How did you fall from up there and come out uninjured!" They questioned there finger getting dangerously close to the trigger

"Dunno." I once again explain I then follow it up with a question "Have you ever killed anyone, Frisk?"

"...More then, I would care to admit." Frisk states I raise a brow to that

"Humans?" I question. Further, they don't answer. I shake my head "Alright fair enough." before Frisk could ask there next question, a scream came from a nearby town.

Frisk's eyes widen "That's-" I say nothing turning around and running towards the scream Frisk fired another bullet missing me and by the time their next shot was ready I was out of range.

* * *

Sirens rang out from the city silver buildings towered at every corner I ran through a couple of alleyways hoping they weren't just wastes of time I eventually reached a frozen fountain on the top stood a glitching skeleton holding the neck of a Dinosaur looking kid.

"A Monster Kid, eh? Not that many useful ones in the multiverse... I wonder if you would make a good addition to my collection?" The skeligitch questions strings started to come from his hands.

"Stop!" I yell only to realize my mistake as the glitch turned to face me a smile on its face.

"Well now isn't this a surprise... Not many survive an injury like that." The glitch states I raise a brow. Injury? "What's the matter shards? Don't recognize me?" The glitch states.

"No. I don't..." I answer this caused the glitch to narrow its eyes

"Do you think this is some joke?" Error questions strings shot out from his hand rushing towards me I hold up both my arms into an X closing my eyes, but nothing came I open them slowly as Error raises a brow "...You usually cut them away... You really don't remember." Error states I say nothing Error clicks his tongue throwing the kid away. "Can't attack this place yet then. Boss would get pissed if I did." with that Error left the realm entering a glitched portal.

I run to the kid as they start coughing I smile knowing there safe a heard a few footsteps behind me seeing Frisk they yell at me "You have a lot of explaining to do!" I chuckle standing up.

"Sure thing stripes. But first, do you know of any place to eat around here? I'm honestly starving."


	3. Chapter 3: The Shockwave Of Fate

Frisk looked down, worrying at the kid who laid on the ground. Mj was what he called himself though it seemed clear that wasn't his real name, they took him to the one person who could explain what was going on "Well kid, he's alive we've got that confirmed at least." Sans states, walking up to me, I frown.

"He was fine just a moment ago... What could have caused him to faint like that?" I question looking to Mj Sans shrugs

"There's a lot of possibilities however I think the most likely is the stress of the situation he's in." Sans states Frisk looks down worried causing Sans to frown "You know now would be a good time to take a look at his soul...'' Sans says causing Frisk's eyes to widen.

"What?! Why would we want to do that?" Frisk yells

Sans waves his hand dismissively "Well first off we have no idea what state he's in if it's just asleep pulling out his soul should send a shock through his body waking him up. Not to mention, we can find out what his greatest trait is."

"But isn't this a breach of privacy?" Frisk questions causing Sans to hold back a laugh

"Kid, wasn't it you who got into gold old Mettatons house?" Sans questioned Frisk's face turned red "Besides this could provide us information on who he is." Sans turns back to Mj, "Now then let's get started, shall we?" Sans holds out his left hand his right eyesocket lighting blue causing Mj's soul to enter the air Sans eyesockets go hollow as Frisk's eyes widen.

"W-What the..." Frisk looked at the soul seeing nothing like it

"Welp... He's boned." Sans states the obvious at they both look at the soul with only had a bottom part of a hard but even, so it glowed a bright crimson, red lighting sparked from it as Sans was about to put it back within Mj's body a shockwave blasted forth from the soul.

* * *

A skeleton with a golden tooth smirk turns into a frown as a sudden force hits his back he turns to the trees near the bridge he was standing on "...I'll be damned. The Freelancer lives on." This skeleton laughs to himself, turning away from the trees "See you here soon, you little shit."

* * *

Ink smirked looking at his finished drawing his eyes widen as a sudden force hit's his back he turns towards the world it came from a smile on his face "Wow that kid keeps surprising every time!" Ink smiles taking his drawing and getting closer to the world to watch the spectacle he new was about to unfold

* * *

Error felt the force hit his back as he bowed in front of a single man in a black cloak this man smiled underneath his hood "It would seem the Freelancer lives... I assume it was how I predicted it to be?" This man questions

Error grits his teeth nodding the man smirks.

"Good, then all is within expectation... Twelve Days Error you will give him Twelve Days. That is my order... We have much to prepare for." Error nods saying nothing

* * *

The soul shot back within Mj, causing his eyes to snap open and shoot up shocking both Sans and Frisk Mj looks down to his hands, raising a brow "That was strange..." Mj muttered then looked up to the two in front of him frowning "I belive I requested food."

"Oh no your not getting out of it like that!" Frisk yells pointing the finger at Mj's face "What the hell was that just now?!" Frisk yells Mj blinks

"I have no clue what you're talking about... All I know is that I'm hungry." Mj states Sans chuckles

"How about some grillbys then? Come on. I know a shortcut." Sans says walking towards a wall both Mj and Frisk follow.

* * *

All three of us sat in a booth as the fire monster slide me my fifth burger I dug into without hesitation it was now that Frisk decided to question me.

"So... Care to explain why you in that crater?" Frisk question I swallowed my food before responding

"I fell," I state

"From where?" Frisk narrows there eyes questioning

"The sky." I didn't much care for this conversation I sank my teeth back into the burger as Frisk sighs realizing they were getting nowhere.

"Alright, where are you from?" Frisk question I stopped my face just short of the burger. That's a good one... I shrug as I wasn't too sure myself at the moment Frisk's eyebrow twitched in annoyance Sans decided to step in.

"How about I give one a go. That skeleton that appeared in the town square. Do you have any memories of him?" Sans questioned

I frown setting my burger down, "I'm not friends with him if that's what your wondering." I state Frisk raises a brow to this.

"How can you be sure of that? Didn't you lose your memories?" Frisk questions I nod

"It's been coming back in bits and pieces through the images are kinda foggy I do remember clashing with him before." I state, folding my arms, "The point is that guy is bad news."

Sans says nothing letting Frisk go on "Well then what do you plan to do?" Frisk questions

I pause considering the question before stating my answer "...I plan to kill him." I say causally causing Frisk's eyes to widen as they slam there hands down on the table shadows cover my eyes

"WHAT!? Do you even realize how messed up that is? Doesn't that make you no worse than him!?" Frisk questions

I look up, "I'll try to reason with him if that will make you feel better, but something tells me violence is the only language he understands." I state getting up from the booth walking out the glass doors

Sans looks to Grillby who walked up some time ago "He's a strange one... I don't sense any murderous intent in his words." Sans states

"...Do you think he'll harm them?" Grillby questions Sans looks to the glass door frowning

"He's not exactly stable; he could always shift sides... But something within me tells me that he truly doesn't wish to harm anyone of us." Sans explains Grillby says nothing looking at Mj.

"Let's hope your right about that."


End file.
